1. Field
The present invention relates generally to communications, and more specifically to a novel and improved method and apparatus for Walsh space assignment in a communication system.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication such as voice and data. These systems may be based on code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), or other modulation techniques. A CDMA system provides certain advantages over other types of systems, including increased system capacity.
A CDMA system may be designed to support one or more COMA standards such as (1) the “TIA/EIA-95-B Mobile Station-Base Station Compatibility Standard for Dual-Mode Wideband Spread Spectrum Cellular System” (the IS-95 standard), (2) the standard offered by a consortium named “3rd Generation Partnership Project” (3GPP) and embodied in a set of documents including Document Nos. 3G TS 25.211, 3G TS 25.212, 3G TS 25.213, and 3G TS 25.214 (the W-CDMA standard), (3) the standard offered by a consortium named “3rd Generation Partnership Project 2” (3GPP2) and embodied in “TR-45.5 Physical Layer Standard for cdma2000 Spread Spectrum Systems” (the IS-2000 standard), and (4) some other standards.
In the above named standards, the available spectrum is shared simultaneously among a number of users, and techniques such as soft handoff are employed to maintain sufficient quality to support delay-sensitive services, such as voice. Data services are also available. More recently, systems have been proposed that enhance the capacity for data services by using higher order modulation, very fast feedback of Carrier to Interference ratio (CM) from the mobile station, very fast scheduling, and scheduling for services that have more relaxed delay requirements. An example of such a data-only communication system using these techniques, is the high data rate (HDR) system that conforms to the TIA/EIA/IS-856 standard (the IS-856 standard).
In contrast to the other above named standards, an IS-856 system uses the entire spectrum available in each cell to transmit data to a single user at one time, selected based on link quality. In so doing, the system spends a greater percentage of time sending data at higher rates when the channel is good, and thereby avoids committing resources to support transmission at inefficient rates. The net effect is higher data capacity, higher peak data rates, and higher average throughput.
Systems can incorporate support for delay-sensitive data, such as voice channels or data channels supported in the IS-2000 standard, along with support for packet data services such as those described in the IS-856 standard. One such system is described in a proposal submitted by LG Electronics, LSI Logic, Lucent Technologies, Nortel Networks, QUALCOMM Incorporated, and Samsung to the 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2). The proposal is detailed in documents entitled “Updated Joint Physical Layer Proposal for 1xEV-DV”, submitted to 3GPP2 as document number C50-20010611-009, Jun. 11, 2001; “Results of L3NQS Simulation Study”, submitted to 3GPP2 as document number C50-20010820-011, Aug. 20, 2001; and “System Simulation Results for the L3NQS Framework Proposal for cdma2000 1x-EVDV”, submitted to 3GPP2 as document number C50-20010820-012, Aug. 20, 2001. These are hereinafter referred to as the 1 xEV-DV proposal.
A system such as the one described in the 1xEV-DV proposal generally comprises channels of four classes: overhead channels, dynamically varying IS-95 and IS-2000 channels, a forward packet data channel (F-PDCH), and some spare channels. The overhead channel assignments vary slowly, they may not change for months. They are typically changed when there are major network configuration changes. The dynamically varying IS-95 and IS-2000 channels are allocated on a per call basis or are used for IS-95, or IS-2000 Release 0 through B packet services. Typically, the available base station power remaining after the overhead channels and dynamically varying channels have been assigned is allocated to the F-PDCH for remaining data services. The F-PDCH is typically used for data services that are less sensitive to delay while the IS-2000 channels are used for more delay-sensitive services.
The F-PDCH, similar to the traffic channel in the 1S-856 standard, is used to send data at the highest supportable data rate to one user in each cell at a time. In IS-856, the entire power of the base station and the entire space of Walsh functions are available when transmitting data to a mobile station. However, in the proposed 1xEV-DV system, some base station power and some of the Walsh functions are allocated to overhead channels and existing IS-95 and cdma2000 services. The data rate that is supportable depends primarily upon the available power and Walsh codes after the power and Walsh codes for the overhead, 1S-95, and IS-2000 channels have been assigned. The data transmitted on the F-PDCH is spread using one or more Walsh codes.
In the proposed scheme, the base station only transmits to one mobile station on the F-PDCH at a time, although many users may be using packet services in a cell. Mobile stations are selected for forward link transmission based upon some scheduling algorithm. One such algorithm is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/798,951, entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR FORWARD LINK RATE SCHEDULING”, filed Feb. 11, 1997, assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Due to the bursty nature of packet data, some users' data connections may not be active. These mobile stations enter a state known as the dormant state in many of the CDMA standards (see TIA/EIA/IS-707, Data Service Options for Spread Spectrum Systems). When the mobile or base station has data to send, signaling is used to place the mobile station onto the traffic channel. From time to time, users may move out of or into the cell, and others may initiate, or terminate their connection. Each mobile station, to receive data on the F-PDCH, must have the Walsh codes, also referred to as the Walsh space, being used for the F-PDCH, also. Since the Walsh space will tend to vary dynamically with time and may vary between cells (or sectors within a cell), Walsh space information will need to be relayed to the various users within each cell, including mobile stations coming out of the dormant state. There is therefore a need in the art for Walsh space assignment that effectively distributes the Walsh space to the various users while minimizing the use of system resources for its distribution.